1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of a sheet-like display using alight emitter such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and capable of being bent has progressed (JP 2011-227369 A). A film is attached to the display for reinforcement.
The flattening of the display becomes easy by attaching the film. On the other hand, the stress of the film exerts influence on the display when the display is bent.